Elwine
Elwine '''(エルヴィーネ) is one of the characters that has been said to inhabit the Pitch Black World and has yet to officially appear in any series. She is one of Fumus' angels and the twin sister of Chlomaki (Nadine). Appearance Elwine has navy blue eyes, short straight white hair with two navy blue streaks, a navy blue ribbon tied to the right side, cat-like ears, feathered wings, and a white cat-like tail. She wears a typical Japanese high school-esque uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt, a large blue ribbon, a gray sweater, a darker gray pleated skirt, dark gray knee-socks, and black loafers. Before her revamp, she wore a gray military outfit. Her upper left hand had a black band with a white star on it. She also expresses a sad/worried face and her proportions were slightly different. She had been shown using magic, manifesting as small, blue stars. Personality According to an interview, Elwine is said to be the type of angel to hold grudges.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub In most of her art, she appears to be the stoic type. In recent updates she is shown to have another side to her personality that is more unhealthy and dangerous, she is shown holding a bloodied sword in a '''2017 10 22 update. Background Elwine is the twin sister of Nadine and works for Fumus. Anything other than that is unknown. Appearances Up to this day, Elwine has only appeared in some of Deep-Sea Prisoner´s illustrations. Relationships Nadine/Chlomaki Nadine is Elwine's twin sister. Their main colors are also complementary. As of the 2017-10-22 update, she's shown to have unhealthy one-sided feelings towards Nadine, the heart next to her is dripping, similar to Satanick's. Fumus The God of their World, Elwine inhabits Fumus' world as one of his creations and subordinate. Fumus is the creator of Elwine. Fumus is Elwine's superior. Taffy An associate of Elwine, created by the same God, inhabiting the same world. Inferred to be Elwine's superior, based on him being the head angel. Olive An associate of Elwine, created by the same God, and inhabitants of the same world. Charlotte Associate of Elwine, wearing the same uniform as Elwine with a turquoise colored ribbon instead. Lasafam Associate of Elwine, wearing the male-counterpart of Elwine's uniform with a red colored scarf. Egmont Associate of Elwine, wearing the male-counterpart of Elwine's uniform with a green tie. Rosemary Associate of Elwine, wearing the same uniform as Elwine with a pink colored ribbon instead. Trivia * The yellow ribbon that she is holding in her Character Portrait is believed to be the yellow ribbon formerly owned by Nadine. * The name 'Elwine' comes from Anglo-Saxon origin where it means "friend of the elves". **Elwine is also a derivative of the German name 'Alwine' meaning "elf friend" or "noble friend". * Elwine and Nadine have a complementary color scheme opposed to each other. * Elwine and Nadine are the only angels shown so far to have cat-like features. Gallery Elwine.png|''Elwine's old design'' 324.png|Elwine and Nadine 325 (1-1).png 966.png|The only true salvation in this world is death Bloody Group.png Love2.png Img149.png Quotes * References Category:Angel Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fumus' World